Turn the scars into stars
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: A fin de cuentas Sasaki es tan sólo un chico que se auto mutila, dividido entre el ayer y el hoy, y que le besa la yugular a Kirishima-san, y la clavícula, y el mentón. Three Shot.
1. Magia

**Renuncia:** todo de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** 001\. Pasado [Tabla "Tiempo"; minutitos]

 **Advertencias:** lime, porno suave eh, _algo_.

 **Nota general:** Iba a escribir un Nishio/Kimi hasta que… no sé, dah. No había hecho un smut en TG y como que me corrompí por mi misma ¿? Losientomuchoestoesunaabominación. Ignoren mi (intento de) literatura erótica que avergüenza hasta a un fan de 50 sombras.

* * *

 **i. Magia**

 **N** o es mágico.

No es suave (es decir, él intenta serlo, pero la situación tilda más bien de sosa) ni resuenan las campanas como si fuese una boda, o un funeral. Aunque ¿por qué no? Quizá sea así. Puede, si ellos expresan sus anhelos en voz alta.

Y es que si le pregunta —su conciencia— de quién es la unión, Ken contendría una exhalación, un par de segundos en que los pulmones no le van a fallar y respirar no duele (tanto) antes de contestar que sus cuerpos. Sus cuerpos que se entremezclan, cual ingredientes preparados con sumo cuidado en una bebida caliente. Y si la interrogante se refiere a quién entierran, es a su autocontrol y temores.

(Y todo arde, hacen combustión espontanea y se incineran al unísono).

Es posible que quizá haya contraído fiebre, igual.

El aire es húmedo, pegajoso, y siente las mejillas tibias, desciende el sudor mientras Kaneki procura no hacer el ridículo con su obvia falta de experiencia pese a que la nota también torpe e indecisa. Ella finge que no, pero sí —"sí" a que sus manos se posen dubitativamente en las montañas de su cuerpo, busto y caderas y las recorra lentamente como un viajero que se toma su tiempo; "sí" a que ladee el cuello para que sus bocas se encuentren de la mejor manera y Touka de uno (varios) siseos (s), "sí" a que sus caderas choquen y encajen, siendo ellos rompecabezas donde todo está en su lugar—.

Porque es bruto al principio y todavía se mantiene así, sin embargo para Ken es de lo más natural tener a Touka entre sus brazos (y piernas).

Ella le va guiando, se retuerce un poco y le entierra las uñas sin intención, tatuándole un montón de líneas rojizas inconexas y diminutas salpicaduras de rojo-pasión. Ken contiene un sonido gutural más animal que humano y avergonzado, como disculpa, se calla. Recibiendo un jaloneo sutil en el cabello —negro, tan negro que la absorbe— por parte de Touka a manera de reproche.

 _No te contengas, conmigo más que nadie, sé tú mismo_ (porque este tú que eres ahora, me será arrebatado, y quiero atesorarte mientras sea capaz antes de que te transformes en estática incolora). Y él no la entiende, ¿cómo podría perderlo si no piensa irse a ningún lado? De todas formas, obedece. Con esa debilidad fuerte que lo caracteriza, Ken le alza el dobladillo de la falda y escarba con los dedos en la jungla negra que hay entre sus muslos; inexperto y torpe, ganándose ruidos sordos y un jadeo que aumenta a la par de la temperatura. Cree que lo hace bien. Decente, por lo menos.

 _Y estoy enfermo claro que sí muy enfermo y me inquieta contagiarte con esta calamidad que acrecienta mi fiebre pero aún así_ —

«No me iré».

Desabotonan los botones, ayudándose mutuamente. Kaneki traga saliva, en ese estado entre la razón y el instinto.

Touka se remueve con la impaciencia acariciándola a la par de él. Se resbala la blusa y considera que las clases de biología en Kamii no le prepararon para esto. Oh dios, está tan nervioso. No obstante, se distrae, lo suficiente, con la piel lechosa. Dos lunas rosadas de las cuales se asume astronauta, llevándoselas a los labios. Chupando. Lamiendo. Con Touka tan expuesta debajo de él. Con ese lado que no muestra a nadie a menos que sea digno — _y tú lo vales todo, idiota Kaneki_ —. Y vuelve a procurar no arruinarlo, ser dulce como a las chicas se supone les encanta, aunque urja de comerla

(no a ella literalmente sino su enfermedad; la que Touka le otorgó. Un sentimiento —amoramoramor— el cual con desesperación necesita engullir para no estar del todo vacío en el futuro).

 _Y yo te lleno ahora, pero Touka-chan, mis entrañas ruegan por afecto_.

 _¿Está mal, acaso?_

De alguna manera, capta, de alguna manera, Touka se lo da. _No, no es así_. Sin restricciones. Ni pedir nada a cambio.

«Sólo no me dejes».

Y por eso ella—

justo cuando él va a entrar, rompiendo puertas y ventanas interiores

justo cuando se mecen, como una ola

y los gemidos simulan ser parte de una sola persona, no dos.

—le besa.

(no los labios, sino el alma).


	2. Maldición

**Prompt:** 002\. Presente [Tabla "Tiempo"; minutitos]

Típico, escribo un pseudo smut y termino llorando en el proceso. Gracias por leer y perdónenme el —grotesco— OOC.

* * *

 **ii. Maldición**

 **S** iendo sus únicos testigos el techo liso y la puerta cerrada ponen el cerrojo, para impedir la intrusión —del mundo de afuera, ese tan inicuo y caníbal— de invitados inapropiados. Si bien ya actúan inapropiadamente y es suficiente su nivel de egoísmo. Porque eso es en ese instante. Nada menos que un simple egoísta que un día huye de ella por temor a romperla y al siguiente es él el roto que busca refugio entre sus senos y ese pulso que le confirma que continúa viva, al contrario de él.

Para su desconcierto Touka no le reprocha, se muerde la lengua, fuerte, ahogándose así en dolor propio y no ajeno, como el suyo. Ya que si dos vidrios a punto de colapsar se tocan no pueden arreglarse mutuamente, sólo se fragmentan más y Ken lo sabe. Quizá fue iluso por igual.

 _Considerar la mera opción de que nos convertíamos en mejores personas al lado del otro, cuando la realidad es que te desangras las manos al recoger mis pedazos y yo soy incapaz de componerme, me faltan piezas_.

Simple, absurdo, más cierto.

Le apesadumbraría tanto si no hubiese extraviado recientemente aquella caja palpitante que convidaba de sus emociones —hasta que Yamori la pisó— y ahora se oculta con recelo, lejos de su alcance. Aquello, aunado a esa chispa apagada en los ojos de Touka, basta para que la amargura le trepe la garganta y se la apriete, con ese barniz violeta que la sigue a todas partes. Aunque Kaneki trata de alejarla. Está ahí, ambos lo están, para escaparse de todo, un breve lapso de tiempo.

Y si fuese como antes, al quitarse la ropa, si fuese una pizca de lo que era, los relacionaría con una historia de romance; pese a que a su mente sólo acuden imágenes de libros escritos con sangre y no tinta. Y la ternura fue borrada de su vocabulario.

Quedan desnudos, entonces. Recostándose en las sábanas se visten con la piel ajena.

Pero es todo tan frío.

Sus venas andan aprisa, inquietas, y la quietud es interrumpida sólo por el martilleo en el pecho de Touka, que bien puede quebrárselo de tan intenso que es (a Ken le encanta esa canción, ese _bum-bum_ con tonos de esperanza). Sin embargo, tiembla, con el furor congelado, tras capas y capas de hielo que lo transforman en algo más. Una necesidad. No física, sino emocional.

De pronto tiene el impulso de mordisquearle el cuello. Presiona los dientes, con brusquedad involuntaria, y decide que le place hacer del cuerpo de Touka una pintura, con moretones y marcas que sin duda provocan una agonía menor a la que los dos sufren, siendo su lengua la brocha y ella el lienzo. Faltan promesas de fidelidad eterna, no hay frases que consuelen. Es una voz femenina que se corta y retorna y abruptamente vuelve a cortarse y sollozos exclamados en silencio.

(Devuélveme

a mi

Kaneki).

Le separa las piernas esculpidas en mármol, largas y finas, y sus uñas negras tantean el terreno con una delicadeza casi insultante. Regodeándose al meter los dedos en sus pliegues de flor corrupta, uno tras otro, en una tortura donde le pide-suplica que cuente mil menos siete para calmarse, preparándola para lo que se avecina.

 _Lo siento._ Él _no va a regresar_.

Así que empieza a recitar los números, mientras se obliga a mirarlo. A él, a su pelo de nieve donde no hay nada, nada; y esos orbes de granito, gélidos también. Ese Ken que no es Ken, quien se escurre como la hiel encima de ella, un cuerpo deshabitado al que odia por no comprender nada.

Aun así–

 _¿Podrías quererme,_ a mí _, siendo un monstruo?_

Con el llanto picoteándole, cual aguja asesina, entra en ella —y saquea todo, incluyendo su corazón, que ya pertenecía más a él, de cualquier forma— despiadadamente. Rápido e inclemente. Recibe un gimoteo en su oído y la ve sacudirse, exorcizando sus deseos que desesperados chillan.

Ahí aumenta el vaivén, más y más y más.

Ya no sabe de dolor (mucho menos amor), empero imagina que es aproximado a lo que siente mientras Touka con sus yemas traza un nombre en sus párpados cerrados.

Kaneki Kaneki Kaneki.

Y le murmura, bajito—

«Te han provocado daño tan injusto e irreversible

pero si te sirve de consuelo

(si sirve para que te quedes)

lastímame a mí».

—que ese nombre corresponde a alguien que no es bestia, sino miserablemente humano.

Sin embargo Ken no consigue creerle.

Y atribuye sus lágrimas a la crudeza del orgasmo.


	3. Milagro

**Prompt:** 003\. Futuro [Tabla "Tiempo"; minutitos]

Última viñeta, inspirada en «Tus manos» de Pablo Neruda. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **iii. Milagro**

 **E** l miedo se expande, igual que el resorte en las mallas de terciopelo de lapislázuli que ella porta. Mallas que con prontitud desaparecen y quedan colgando en el respaldo de la cama, al compás del viento.

Y es que es todo una mera danza, nada más. Cadera contra cadera, labios contra labios.

Le cosquillea la nuca y la alarma —disparatada— de Sasaki va in crescendo conforme sus manos inquietas le van bajando la cremallera del vestido a Kirishima-san. Ella no lo nota, y si lo hace, finge con maestría que no.

Tal vez él solo está paranoico. Paranoico y loco y excitado mas con la pasión embotándole los sentidos, por muy intensa que sea, aún posee la suficiente cordura para la desconfianza.

Y por eso aplasta su boca con sus dientes pulcros como teclas de piano, listos para componer música con ayuda de su garganta, que pronto sólo sabe suspirar y no hablar coherentemente.

Y por eso Haise se apura y le recorre los hombros, cayendo con un zumbido sordo la tela al piso, exponiendo el sostén de encaje morado que Touka porta, a juego de las bragas con pequeños holanes del mismo color. Sí, mimetizados, a la par; no como él, que es diferente.

Y por eso tontamente se pregunta tan quedo en su mente como si Touka fuese capaz de descubrirlo, cual travesura mal planificada, que si no estarán haciendo mal. Que si, después de todo, Touka no lo desea (a él, no al otro) y deberían detenerse.

Porque la adora. La ha venido adorando desde hace tres existencias y no cree que eso vaya a cambiar. Pero no puede decir lo mismo de Kirishima-san, con qué derecho. Y siendo como es, tan mutado, tan irregular, tan desorientado, Touka puede aspirar a algo mejor (a ese de uñas negras y risa desabrida, o no, quizá al que hubo antes).

A fin de cuentas Sasaki es tan sólo un chico que busca un hogar, que teme abandonar su actual casa, que se auto mutila, dividido entre el ayer y el hoy —y le besa la yugular a Kirishima-san, y la clavícula, y el mentón—. Tensándose los músculos, de ambos.

Haise se sienta en el colchón inexpertamente y la coloca encima de su regazo, las piernas abiertas, con toda la delicadeza. Sus sexos se rozan insistentes a través de la tela. Y hay una punzada cruel y burlona de que es posible que ella esté pensando en _él_.

Pues Sasaki recién conoce su existencia, y sabe quién fue Kaneki sin embargo desconoce mucho. ¿Acaso hacía esta clase de cosas con Touka? ¿Acaso era mejor? ¿Acaso a ella le arrebató a Ken sin piedad, por existir, como hizo con la ghoul Fueguchi quitándole a su Hermano?

 _Y si Kirishima-san anhela que no sea yo quien está con ella y sea Kaneki. Y si debería devolvérselo, aunque no me gustaría desaparecer. Y si_ —

Tiembla, por sus cavilaciones, y por la ansiedad de tenerla tan cerca. En ese punto álgido, con sus dedos acariciándole entre los muslos.

Ella inicia un vaivén y ronronea hondamente y Haise traga saliva y aumenta el ritmo y está tan pegajosa y él la quiere, oh, la quiere tanto.

(Se arañan, se besan, se unen, se encuentran).

Le duele saberse desprovisto de su estima. Por eso cierra los ojos y se limita a hacerla gritar. Entonces Touka le pellizca los brazos y él no tiene más opción que mirarla y ella lo imita y no hay dudas, no hay arrepentimientos, Haise lo ve. —No, no, no, no—. Kirishima-san se lo expresa muy claro con su cuerpo, en silencio.

«Eres un imbécil», dice.

(Pero te quiero, a ti, al yo que eres ahora, no al antiguo. Porque me enamoraste, otra vez, sin necesidad de recuerdos. Así que no pienses tonterías

—si tú murieras, Haise, me sentiría muy triste).

Y él desea llorar.

Llorar hasta romperse y rearmarse.

Llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se fundan con el azul en los irises de Touka, su cielo personal (el que lo saca de cualquier infierno).

Llorar para así amarla más limpiamente.

Pero en lugar de ello la embiste con más ganas, y Touka recita ese nombre «Haise, Haise», clamando por él —y sólo él—. Por ello el miedo se evapora y es reemplazado por el amor quien se instala en medio de ambos de intruso (para quedarse).

Yaciendo Sasaki, entre sus senos, que claman ser devorados como frutos maduros.

 **end**


End file.
